Butterfly Kisses
by lildreamer7
Summary: A short and sweet songfic for Father's Day.


Title: Butterfly Kisses

Author: lildreamer

Rating: K

Pairings: None

Spoilers: Season finale

Summary: A short and sweet songfic for Father's Day.

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or its characters. The song "Butterfly Kisses" belongs to Bob Carlisle.

**Hope you like it! Read on!**

_There's two things I know for sure_

_She was sent here from heaven and she's daddy's little girl_

_As I drop to my knees by her bed at night_

_She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes_

_And I thank God for all of the joy in my life_

_But most of all..._

It had been a very long day and he was more than happy to clock out and get out of there. He gathered his belongings from his office, including a card that had been lying on his desk, and locked it up for the day. He waved goodbye to his co-workers and friends and made his way to the parking lot, a little spring in his step. He was happy about something, and it was showing. He tossed his coat in the backseat, but kept the card with him up front.

On the way home, he stopped by a flower shop and bought a dozen white flowers. He gently laid them on the passenger side seat and continued home.

_For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer_

_Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair_

_"Walk beside the pony, daddy. It's my first ride"_

_"I know the cake looks funny, daddy, but I sure tried"_

_With all that I've done wrong I must've done something right_

_To deserve a hug every morning_

_And butterfly kisses at night_

Once he got home, he checked his messages then went into the bedroom to change. He went into the closet and pulled out a black tuxedo wrapped in plastic, indicating that it had recently been dry cleaned. He also pulled out a pair of matching dress shoes that looked like they had never been worn. He set these things on his bed and went into the bathroom for a shower. Afterwards, he neatly combed his hair flat, brushed his teeth, and put on some kind of expensive cologne. He got dressed and stared at himself in the mirror, adjusting his bowtie, and smiled.

_Sweet sixteen today_

_She's looking like her mama a little more everyday_

_One part woman the other part girl_

_To perfume and make-up from ribbons and curls_

_Trying her wings out in a great big world_

_But I remember..._

He glanced at the clock then walked out into the kitchen. He grabbed up his keys and a neatly wrapped gift sitting on the counter and ran out the door.

_Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer_

_Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair_

_"You know how much I love you, daddy, but if you don't mind_

_I'm only gonna kiss you on the cheek this time"_

_With all that I've done wrong I must've done something right_

_To deserve your love every morning_

_And butterfly kisses at night_

He drove for about half an hour until he found the building he was told to go to. He found a parking spot in the lot and glanced at himself in the rearview mirror and shook his head, smiling. He scooped up the flowers and gift and went out the door. Before heading inside the building, he glanced at its windows, admiring the stained-glass.

_All the precious time_

_Like the wind the years go by_

_Precious butterfly_

_Spread your wings and fly_

He went inside and found his way to a room in the northwest wing of the building. He silently opened the door and found a beautiful woman standing inside admiring her long, white gown in a full-length mirror. He smiled as he watched another woman, older than the first, walk out from an ajoining room and begin to fix the other woman's hair.

The two women turned around, sensing his presence. The younger one smiled and he couldn't help but smile back. He walked into the room and set the gifts on the table.

_She'll change her name today_

_She'll make a promise and I'll give her away_

_Standing in the bride room just staring at her_

_She asks me what I'm thinking and I said "I'm not sure_

_I just feel like I'm losing my baby girl"_

_She leaned over..._

As he continued to watch, the young woman began talking to him. She modeled her dress for him and asked him what he thought of it. He smiled proudly, his eyes misted with tears.

"Ellie, you look beautiful."

She came up to him and touched his face, smiling, then gave him a small kiss on the cheek. His eyes widened in surprise and a flood of memories filled his mind. Memories long, long forgotten.

_Gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there_

_Sticking little white flowers all up in her hair_

_"Walk me down the aisle, daddy. It's just about time._

_Does my wedding gown look pretty, daddy? Daddy, don't cry"_

_With all that I've done wrong I must've done something right_

_To deserve her love every morning_

_And butterfly kisses_

Tears slid down his cheeks.

"I love you, daddy," Ellie whispered, enveloping him in a hug.

As they prepared to go out into the main room, the other woman approached him and touched his hand.

She smiled, tears in her eyes, as she whispered, "You never gave up on her, Jimmy. You did good."

Those words made his heart skip a beat. He did something right for a change.

_I couldn't ask God for more_

_Man, this is what love is_

_I know I've gotta let her go_

A smile was pasted on his face as the ceremony began. After he gave his little girl away, he took a seat next to his ex-wife. He sighed happily, a single tear sliding down his cheek.

_But I'll always remember_

_Every hug in the morning_

_And butterfly kisses..._

* * *

His eyes suddenly fluttered open. It took him a moment, but he remembered where he was. He was in the hospital. He'd been shot not too long ago and he was still recovering. A soft voice next to him broke the silence. A voice he knew, oh so well.

"Daddy?"

**Thanks for reading! Please, feel free to review!**


End file.
